


Out To Lunch

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Job, Megamind is a power bottom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Movie, Roxanne still finds a way to top while tied up, Sex Pollen, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Villain Megamind, Villain Play, empty threats, he actually has a normal dick what, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: One of Megamind's new inventions backfires on him after capturing Roxanne. Roxanne decides to use the moment to her advantage. This fic is 90% Megamind and Roxanne bickering with each-other and 10% smut. I've been told that this could be considered "dub-con" on Megamind's end, due to his uncertainty and flustered conflictions during the entire fic.(Originally posted to LiveJournal in early 2011, and may actually be one of the first MM/Rox smutfics. And boy, what a fic to help kickstart things off with!)
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Best Megamind Fic From the LJ Days





	Out To Lunch

This plan was perfect.  
  
Well, not any more perfect than the other plans. But this! Ohhhh, this. This would most definitely be the one to take down that Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes once and for all!  
  
Or so Megamind thought.  
  
Minion had finally returned to the lair, and over his shoulder was none other than Roxanne Ritchi, bag over her head and unconscious. The usual business.  
  
"Found her, boss!" Minion beamed, hand supporting her body at the small of her back.  
  
Megamind turned to him from his work desk, grinning wickedly. "Ahhh, perfect! I was just putting the finishing touches on my new weapon."  
  
Minion moved in and looked over his alien friend's shoulder to the large ray-gun laying on the table. "Spikes again, sir! Good choice."  
  
"I know!" Megamind grinned from ear to ear, leaving his chair to cradle the gun in his hands, testing the weight of it. "This will be perfect! Metro Man will never know what hit him!"  
  
"If it hits. I mean, you haven't tested it on anybody ye-" Minion paused, catching a death-glare from his friend. "Er, I mean-"  
  
"Oh, hush. You're such a joy-kill, Minion." Megamind said, happily climbing the staircase to the not-yet-fake-observatory. Minion rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
Inside the fake observatory sat the usual chair, and Minion didn't hesitate to tie their captive to it. Roxanne began to stir, mumbling from under the bag.  
  
"She's awake! Right on time!" Megamind grinned. He moved to stand dramatically in front of Roxanne, fussing to find a menacing way to hold the gun. After a few moments he glared at it and gave up, deciding to just hold it behind his back. He cleared his throat by coughing into his fist, then licked his fingers to groom his goatee and eyebrows. Once ready, he nodded to Minion and prepared his smug-but-menacing look, as always.  
  
Minion nodded in his fish-bowl head and removed the bag, in which Roxanne responded by huffing out to catch her breath.  
  
"Ungh! You know, I appreciate your choice of finally foregoing the gag-- but that was just a bit ridiculous." Roxanne glared at him. Megamind flinched.  
  
"Hey, you told us it was scratching your face!" He reached out his free hand, gesturing. "You should be grateful! I mean, what other super villains bother to take such courteous consideration of their captives?"  
  
"Courteous?!" Roxanne laughed dryly at him. "Are you kidding me? Your fish sprayed chloroform into my face in the middle of my coffee break! Do you know how much down-time I even _get_ between my work and your silly squabbling with Metro Man? It'll tell you-- NONE."  
  
Megamind feigned concern. "Oh no! Please, Miss Ritchi... will you _ever_ forgive me?" He smirked playfully at her, batting his lashes in sarcasm.  
  
Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. "Mm, right. So what's the gun behind your back do?"  
  
Megamind's eyes shot open in surprise. Flustered, he quickly pulled his gun around and looked at it as if it were it's own fault, then back to her. "What--" He shook the thought, holding it in both of his hands and aiming it at her with a forced smirk. "OH HO HO. Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Ritchi?"  
  
"Let me guess-- you haven't tested it. It's going to back-fire. And then, to top it off, Metro Man will arrive and take you to prison. AGAIN." Roxanne was bored. Oh Megamind, how predictable he had become over the years.  
  
Megamind's eye twitched. "You wouldn't understand. It's a super-villain thing." He waved a wrist in the air. "My Irrationality Gun is fully functional, I'll have you know."  
  
Roxanne dead-panned. "Your _what_? ...Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious!" Megamind huffed, moving the gun wildly at her face. "What would Metro Man ever do without his oh-so-basic rationale? Just think, all his powers-- to waste! Why, what would he do if he had zero concern over saving you? And what would the citizens of Metrocity think of him?" He slapped the back of a hand against his forehead, looking up at the ceiling with feigned worry. "Oh my, the possibilities! The _drama_!"  
  
"It's not going to work, Megamind." Roxanne turned to Minion, who moved back a bit at the glare she gave him. "Please talk some sense into him before he hurts himself?"  
  
Minion sighed. "You know as well as I do--"  
  
" _Minion._ " Megamind glared at him.  
  
"Well sir, she's right. You _haven't_ tested it--"  
  
"MINION!"  
  
Roxanne burst into laughter. Megamind frowned at her, yelling, "Oh, you think this is funny? Ha! HA HA. HAAAAAAaaaa. You won't find it so funny when Metro Man is wreaking havoc on his precious Metrosity!"  
  
He then swug the gun towards the ceiling. The trigger somehow pulled. The gun fired. Within milliseconds the ray had hit the ceiling, ricocheted wildly, and finally struck Megamind in the stomach. Megamind flew back, crumbling onto the ground with a pained yelp.  
  
Roxanne and Minion stared in shock for a moment.  
  
"S...Sir?" Minion stepped in, slowly at first before breaking into a short run. He leaned in, resting a robotic hand onto his friend's shoulder. "Sir!"  
  
Megamind groaned, blinking wearily. "...Fffuhhh..."  
  
"Are you alright, boss?" Minion shook him slightly. "Boss!"  
  
Roxanne may have actually looked worried, which was alright until Megamind's eyes opened. His gaze quickly turned from Minion to her. She frowned at him.  
  
"You idiot! I told you." Roxanne sighed at him.  
  
Megamind rose to his feet, shoving Minion's hands off of him in frustration and brushing the soot and dust from his leather. "Meh, I feel fine! I feel-- better than fine, really. It's odd." He poked at his belly where the ray had shot him, confused. "This should have--"  
  
Or no, something wasn't quite right. His words trailed off, clouded and jumbled mid-thought by a lack of better judgement. He rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips, exhaling sharply.  
  
"Sir?" Minion was now becoming slightly annoying to Megamind. Always mothering and coddling him. He had this. He would be fine. When Minion's hand touched his arm again, Megamind pulled back, irritated.  
  
"Minion, I'm alright, now just-" He bit his lower lip, glaring uncomfortably at the floor. Making eye-contact at the moment was feeling uncomfortable. "-I need a moment alone with Miss Ritchi."  
  
"Uhm..." Minion started.  
  
"Alone?" Roxanne's eyebrows raised, a bit confused. Megamind was nearly always assisted by his fishy friend. Why in the world would he ask him to leave now, of all times?  
  
And then it hit her-- the Irrationality Gun. Of _course_ he wouldn't act normally, now. She sighed a small sigh of relief. Megamind was a lot of things, a lot of... very bad, evil things, but never someone that would hurt her.  
  
"I'm fine. Just... I want to handle this one by myself." Megamind looked up, briefly, at Minion. Minion looked back, worried.  
  
"Are you... Are you sure, boss?"  
  
"Yes." Megamind's voice cracked slightly, frustrated. "Leave us be for now, Minion."  
  
Megamind turned away from Minion, who, although concerned and confused, left without another word. He glanced worriedly at Roxanne, who shot back a look of confusion, before he departed downstairs.  
  
Megamind's arms were folded loosely and close to his stomach, fingertips tapping his elbows in thought. He was scowling at the floor. Roxanne stared at him, a bit concerned. He seemed lost and frustrated. She swallowed, deciding to rile him up again, since that seemed to be what brightened his mood.  
  
"Can you stamp my Frequent Kidnapping Card?" She asked sweetly as he snapped from his daze and looked over at her, obviously thrown off by the sudden break of silence. "I mean, I can just go home, and you can write this off as a sick day. Considering your being... _shot_ and all that."  
  
"Ohhhh, no no no." Megamind's smirk returned, turning to face her completely. He stepped towards her, closing the distance between them by only six or so feet. "I'm not going to give you back to Metro Man THAT easily." His eyes stared at her now, confident in his work as ever. "I have... incredibly evil plans for you."  
  
"Uh huh." Roxanne nodded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm frightened. Really." She shifted her legs, crossing them. Megamind's focus turned to her ankles, realizing they had been somehow left un-bound. But then a _better_ realization hit him as his eyes drifted upwards, noticing her long soft legs and the faintest rise of her dress, now riding up nicely against her thighs.  
  
Roxanne looked breath-taking. He swallowed hard, staring dumbly until Roxanne shook him from his show with another comment. "...Really, Megamind?" She raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.  
  
He blinked and looked up at her, blushing faintly. "Uh--! Oh, uh. Erm..." His eyes darted around the room in frantic thought. "You... Temptress!" He smirked playfully, although it came off slightly forced from nervousness. "The way you're sitting... your legs...!" He gestured at them with both hands, face turning devious as his tone turned to accusatory, "Miss Ritchi, If I didn't know any better,..." he paused, stepping in closer a couple more feet. "...I'd think you were trying to seduce me!"  
  
Did he really just blurt that out? Oh good lord, he _had_. Roxanne blinked, caught off-guard. She stared at him, blankly. "...Excuse me?"  
  
Megamind's face reddened. "...Well?! LOOK at you! Your dress!" He pointed, voice cracking slightly as he became a bit defensive. "One would only wear something like that to draw attention to specific female body parts on purpose, and I am _well aware_ of what you're trying to flaunt!"  
  
Roxanne looked down. It _was_ one of her more sexy dresses. But like most of her outfits, it had been an afterthought. She wasn't necessarily trying to impress anybody today; although she had to admit, watching Megamind become so flustered over it was heavily amusing. About time someone showed some feedback about her looks! She smirked, debating some evil things of her own. Perhaps he could become fun if she played her cards right. Otherwise, this would become another boring wait for Metro Man to arrive and put him in jail. But would he take the bait?  
  
"Oh, this old thing?" She shrugged her shoulders, giving Megamind a shy look while he watched her shoulder-straps slip down ever so slightly. He looked back up to her face, trying to change his focus. She continued, "Well, I originally wanted to show off for Metro Man." She leaned back in the chair, looking to the side, as if staring off lost in her own sadness.  
  
He stiffened at the name of his rival. He searched her face for the rest of the story, seeming slightly concerned. "...Originally?"  
  
Roxanne heard the anticipation in his voice and fought back a devious smile. She instead nodded dully, dragging out her story of oh-so-bitter betrayal from her beloved Hero. "Well, he never seems to appreciate my efforts, you know? He's always too busy posing for the camera to notice." She huffed. "Men!"  
  
Megamind crossed his arms and grinned devilishly. Any possible weakness to Metro Man, even an indirect one, was music to his ears. "Oh _really_? HA! The great Metro Man and all of his powers, and yet he is immune to a beautiful woman's charm?" He stepped in just a bit closer, leaning in to add, "That in itself is almost... dare I say it? _Evil._ "  
  
' _Okay Megamind, eyes on the prize, you idiot._ ' Roxanne slipped a small smirk at his hopeless fanboying behavior before crossing her legs again, reversing their positioning a little bit slower this time. His eyes drifted back down again, and she hoped he'd catch a quick peek at her panties-- they were black today. He would approve, surely. His face reddened even more, spreading over his cheeks and ears as his eyes widened. Yep, he saw.  
  
"And I suppose if I wanted _evil_ , I'd just go for the real thing." She blushed as well after hearing his sharp intake of air at her words.  
  
There had been some truth to her words, after all. Metro Man actually did ignore her efforts to impress, for reasons beyond her understanding. And while Megamind had never persued her either, it was more likely out of shyness and possibly even respect. In fact, the more she thought on it, until today he had never commented on her attire or anything in a sexual manner, and he also never bothered to peek up her skirt or glance down her cleavage. With him now under the influence of the Irrationality Gun, it was obvious that it was always a matter of respect on his part, and not a lack of desire. How very... _not_ evil of him to behave in such a way...  
  
"...Roxanne, wh- ...what are you implying?" His tone was serious, and even a bit desperate. She had him now, and she knew it. Sure, she would pay the price for it later, and perhaps she was being a bit crazy, but for the moment-- it was nice to feel wanted, even if it WAS by her life-time captor, the blue-skinned alien who made a life out of terrorizing the city on a regular basis.  
  
"I'm tied to a chair. We're alone."  
  
"Yeah. ...And?" Confusion painted his expression.  
  
"...I'm your _captive_? At the mercy of _evil_."  
  
Megamind just stared back at her, unsure whether or not to proceed.  
  
"Oh for the love of- Okay, Megamind, you're under the influences of that silly gun, yeah? I'm not going to fault you for whatever happens. ...Okay well, I am going to fault you for making the stupid gun in the first place. ...And capturing me. ...And tying me up." Roxanne couldn't spell it out any clearer unless held a lit neon sign over her head.  
  
"I... erm." He fidgeted with his hands, "I'm not sure if I can... I mean. Hi, villain, here? You're not-- I mean, I'm not-- gahhhh." He fumbled for words and turned away, covering his face out of frustration. Roxanne stared at him, confused. Awesome, another one of his inventions wasn't entirely perfect, apparently. She should have known. Perhaps, though, she could work around it with a tiny bit of reverse-psychology.  
  
"Pfft. Great! Just great! First Metro Man, and now the evil super-genius?!" She un-crossed her legs to stomp a foot on the ground, causing Megamind to jump a bit. He turned back to face her, searching her face again. "I guess I WILL have to keep trying for a night with Metro Man..."  
  
"Wh- Wait-wait!" Megamind blurted, probably sounding a bit too eager. "No no, whatever he can do, I intend to beat him at it!"  
  
"Mm, that's better!" She chewed on her bottom lip, tossing him a naughty smile. "I wonder... What if Metro Man would... Heh, no no. He would never do _that_..."  
  
Megamind stepped in closer, looking her over as he waited for her to finish the thought, quickly becoming impatient. "What...? Do what? Tell me!"  
  
Roxanne blushed and shifted in her seat. "Well... Uhm..." She was just teasing him, now. "Come closer..."  
  
Megamind raised an eyebrow at her, but obeyed. He stood only a few inches from her feet and was now looking down at her. "Alright. Now tell me?"  
  
"No no... _Closer._ " She grinned.  
  
He swallowed hard. All he could really do was lean in towards her, resting his palms on the armrests and leaning in close to her face. _Stay cool, stay cool._ He forced a devilish smirk and lowered his eyelids to attempt his own bit of seduction. _Stay in control. I'm in charge, here. She's just a temptress._ "Miss Ritchi... you're really testing my patience."  
  
She giggled playfully. His smirk grew. She drove him crazy, belittling him like she always did. Trying to overpower him and get under his skin. Pah! He could feel the warmth of her body radiating from where he stood, looming towards her. As she giggled, he felt her warm breath brush against his cool skin. He resisted the urge to shiver. Oh, humans are delightfully warm!  
  
She leaned in to him, silently and swiftly. His breath caught in his throat before she moved away from his face, her lips almost brushing frighteningly close to his own. Leaning in further, she hummed a soft noise against his ear, instead. This time he visibly shivered, unable to resist. He stilled, giving in. _Just for now_ , he promised himself.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the slang term, 'eating out' means?" She whispered shyly.  
  
Megamind's eyes widened as he swallowed. "...To... go out to lunch?"  
  
"No sweetie. Try again." She licked his ear, rolling her tongue along the inner ridges and trailing it over the outer ridge. Megamind failed to hold back a shuddering moan before pulling back from her tongue, inhaling sharply and trying desperately to recompose himself. He blushed like crazy, fumbling to hold his ground as the one in charge.  
  
"Hff...! Y-you... make your needs very clear, Miss Ritchi." He huffed back heavily into her ear, fighting the urge to do anything else. "But what's in it for me?" He returned the lick along her ear this time, causing her to squirm and moan softly underneath him. He grinned a grin that looked like it could have split his face. He was so proud of himself for actually getting this far!  
  
"Roxanne." She breathed, softly. "Don't make it formal, Megamind. It's sexy when you say it."  
  
"Hm-hmmm...! _Roxanne_ , then." he purred.  
  
"Mmm..." Roxanne grinned. "Lick lower."  
  
Megamind leaned down to run his tongue along her throat. Roxanne squirmed and pulled on the restraints at her wrists, still tied skillfully behind her. Megamind let out a small evil cackle, muffled by his moving tongue trailing designs around the base of her neck. He just couldn't suppress that side of him, even now. Part of him was determined to remind her that it was _he_ she was allowing herself to do this with. She shivered and leaned into him, moaning softly. His hands squeezed the armrests at all of the delightful noises she made. And then, growing a bit more adventurous, he started nibbling on her sensitive flesh. She nearly screamed, choking back a moan as his goatee tickled her collarbone as his nibbling became gentle biting. She was amazed; either he had experience with this previously, read a lot of naughty romance novels, or was just a fast learner.  
  
"Oh my god, Megamind--" She writhed under him. His goatee was tickling her throat in all the best ways. He seemed to notice, intentionally brushing it against her to tickle her. "Mmf..! O-ooh... Lower than that..."  
  
Megamind pulled away, grinning devilishly even with a blush lighting up his face. "Demanding, aren't we?"  
  
Roxanne raised a knee and rubbed it against the side of his hip, hooking her heeled foot behind his leg. She pulled him closer. "Nervous?"  
  
"Pah! Ha! Haha! Nope! No way!" He laughed nervously. She lifted her knee a bit more, leaning back in her chair. He glanced downward, and nearly died at the sight displayed to him. "Eeeeeiiiiieeee--....! I mean...! Uh--! O-Oh my god."  
  
She purred at him. "Can you help me...?" She rubbed her knee against his hipbone, teasing. "I know you want to prove that you're better than him..."  
  
Megamind huffed, strained. "Y-yes! I can do that...!" He swallowed hard, intoxicated by her and the delicious view she gave him. He was unaware that Roxanne could be so unbelievably irresistible until today! She was intoxicating! He kneeled down and rested on his knees, moving his hands to the insides of her thighs. His leather-clad hands brushed over them, exploring and pushing up the skirt of her dress. She was so soft and lovely! Even softer between her legs, he found out, curiously sliding a fingertip down the tempting crease he discovered.  
  
"Mmm...!" Roxanne bit at her lip, glancing down. "Megamind...!" He looked up at her and smiled, looking back down to hook his index fingers under the elastics at her hips. He glanced up momentarily, watching her for any sign of discomfort, before looking back and pulling her underwear down her thighs and legs. He stared at his destination, then back up at her, nervously. She was blushing and breathing hard from excitement. He grinned and tossed her panties aside after slipping them past her feet.  
  
He brushed the fingertips of one gloved hand through the short patch of hair, amused. "You trim!" He mentioned gleefully. She shot him an embarrassed look.  
  
"So...? I don't want to bother shaving-"  
  
"Oh no no." Megamind trailed a single fingertip down one of the lips, and then the other, amused. "You groom, I mean. It's pleasing."  
  
She wriggled. "And you're awkward."  
  
He shrugged, spreading her lips apart with his fingers. Her hips moved involuntarily at the rush of cold air, and he purred a hum of approval. "Hmm? You're the one one with Metrocity's super villain tasting between your legs, Roxanne."  
  
Roxanne practically rolled in her seat as he brushed over her clit. He grinned the biggest grin she had ever seen on him. He looked so damn smug and proud of himself, the bastard. "Ahh! Mmm...!" She breathed, needing him to continue, "You're not there quite yet, Megamind..."  
  
He raised his eyebrows with a feral look spread across his blushing face, his gaze meeting hers. "Well, I'll have to fix this, now won't I...?" He looked back at his prize and hooked and arm under her thigh to support himself, spreading her lips with the other hand and leaning in to slowly slide his tongue inside, brushing it upwards and over the small nub that seemed to make her go crazy.  
  
Roxanne cried out, her legs spasming with the gentle stroke. Megamind squeezed his grip on her leg tighter to hold her still, pressing his tongue in harder this time. Her legs twitched as she writhed, quickly falling to the mercy of his tongue. He laughed quietly as his tongue explored, licking along the inside of her lips, swirling and flicking gently over her clit, and eventually trailing down to dip inside her warm opening. Roxanne's eyes squeezed shut, a bit embarrassed to watch. She actually got him to do this! This was crazy! She was amused to be there, finding that he seemed to learn as quickly as he always claimed he could. He was quickly discovering what tongue movements made her react the most, and where to use them for the best response. He pressed his face into her mound and moaned softly against her, his voice causing small vibrations against her. He took in her scent as he teased her sensitive clit with his lips and tongue all at once.  
  
Roxanne's hips started rocking back and forth involuntarily. Megamind glanced up from his work, still licking, to watch her, her head was thrown back and chest heaving up and down with her labored breaths. He grinned from ear to ear, and without bothering to remove his gloves, slid a finger inside of her entrance to watch her reaction.  
  
"AHH-! Ahh, oh god. Oh god oh god. M-Megamind. Holy shi- holy-- oh my god. Th-that. Keep doing... hnn!" Her words were quite possibly the greatest sounds he had ever heard, and he gladly obeyed. He added a second finger and pumped them into her, searching and stroking. His tongue lapped away at the sides of her clit, swirling around it, ignoring it, and then finally enveloping it with his warm wet tongue. All part of the game. She loved it as he teased, feathering his tongue over it to the point of barely even touching it, and continuing that motion for a good minute or so before she would lose it and plead for him to stop. He'd then press his face into her and lap at her roughly, causing her hips to briefly lift from the chair from the incredible stimulation. A few more turns of this, and she was becoming absolutely disheveled. "I... oh god, y-yes...! I'm going to... Oh don't stop! I'm gonna--"  
  
Oh, but who was capturing who, now? Megamind laughed against her and suddenly pulled away, removing his fingers and licking his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of a his gloved hand. Roxanne shot him down a frustrated look of utter hatred. He hooked both of his arms around her thick thighs and hugged them tightly, resting his face against one of them. He lifted his eyebrows and gave her a playful, innocent smile. "Beg me."  
  
"Hff...! What?! Ohhhh I hate you! Keep going!" Roxanne squirmed, overwhelmed by her lust. Her hips bucked with need.  
  
"You love it." He grinned toothily. "Beg, Roxanne. Call my name. Make me know you need it. Tell me I'm better than him."  
  
Roxanne huffed and rolled her eyes. "Is that REALLY all you care about?" She rolled her hips, looking down at his smug, playful face and wishing she could just grab him and force his mouth back to where it belonged.  
  
"Mmm." He leaned in briefly to run his tongue along one of her soft, swollen, pink lips. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Hnn!" Roxanne's face strained, blushing heavily. She breathed, frustrated. "Oh, just DO IT, Megamind, I can't stand it..!"  
  
His tongue slipped between the folds, but purposefully avoided her clit. "Hmmmm? Do _what_ , Roxanne?"  
  
"Ahh!" she instinctively thrusted at his face, and exhaled sharply as he pulled back. He grinned up at her evily, fingers squeezing against her thighs. Ohhh, how she loved and hated him all at once. She closed her eyes tightly and softly spoke, "...Please. Megamind. I need this."  
  
Megamind's grin reached from ear to ear. He leaned in to flick his tongue over her clit, muttering softly, "Better. Beg me, Roxanne. Come on. You know you need me to help you."  
  
Roxanne's hips rocked. "Oh god, just-- Megamind, I'm fucking begging you! Please! Use your fingers, lick me, let me cum, damnit!"  
  
That was all he needed before resuming his work. He released one of her thighs to return his fingers, now adding a third. He mused at how wet she had become in only those few last moments. He knew he was amazing, but even this was shocking him! He lapped his tongue over her clit ruthlessly, flattening his tongue over it and giving it rough, long strokes. She nearly screamed out a moan as her body shuddered against his mouth, she called for him and continued begging as she came, her muscles squeezing his fingers. He continued and breathed heavily against her, intoxicated by her wonderful cries of pleasure and mutterings of his name. Her whole body spasmed and lifted, pressing against him. As the muscle spasms weakened and her sanity returned, she slowly resumed something close to her usual sitting position, hips still faintly rocking against him in her afterglow. "Oh... oh my god. That was... wow..."  
  
"Hmmmm~!" Megamind hummed, pulling away from her finally, now that she seemed satisfied. He looked up at her and grinned, pausing before pumping his fingers one last time to watch her eyes squeeze shut briefly and he ripped one last moan from her before removing them. He looked down at his gloved fingertips and pressed them together, testing her fluids before licking them clean with much amusement. Although now, there was a different problem. His free hand reached down, rubbing against the tight leather constraining his own excitement, begging to be freed. It had been driving him crazy, and those pants were NOT gentle on him.  
  
Roxanne noticed, gazing down. "You may want to take care of that." She smirked. He looked up at her, seemingly nervous again. It was funny to her how often he conflicted with this subject.  
  
"Miss Ri-.. Uhm, Roxanne."  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
He stood, fiddling with the hidden zipper of his pants and striding behind her. She turned her head to see him, but he moved too close to her body for her to see anything. He was hiding himself? Roxanne raised her eyebrows with amusement. He was self-conscious? Really? HIM? Mr. Giant Monitors and Lazer Light Shows? Mr. "Hey, Look At Me, I'm Simply Amazing"?  
  
He leaned against the chair, hands fiddling at his pants, before something warm nudged against the back of one of her hands. Her hands were resting behind her, through the bars backing the chair. They had been bound at the wrists, but were movable. Her fingers stretched out to touch the foreign warmth instinctively, observing it against her bare fingertips. She gasped as the realization hit her.  
  
He rested his hands on the back of the chair, leaning above and over her slightly, glancing down. She looked up at him, searching his face. Even now, he still seemed insecure and oddly innocent.  
  
"Please... Don't make me force you." he breathed desperately, hips pressing forward to rub his length into her soft palm. "Because if I have to, I will." She stared at him blankly for a moment, not entirely believing his threat. She began moving her fingers, feeling him. Testing him. She couldn't help but notice how... _normal_ he felt. Honestly, she was almost expecting tentacles or something at this point. It was a bit of a relief. How adorable of him to be self-conscious, despite this.  
  
"Hmff." Roxanne huffed. " _Beg me._ " Her hands drooped away as she straightened in the chair. His chest was almost resting against the back of her head, and she shivered briefly at the near-contact. She could faintly feel his warm, needy breaths puffing down onto her forehead. She could still smell herself on his lips.  
  
Her last words pulled a whine from him, frustrating him. "Wh-what?! No! I will not!" He pushed it into her hands again, and she batted at it. He yelped in mild shock more than any pain.  
  
"Well, I'm not helping you unless you beg me. Fair is fair."  
  
"Fair _nothing!_ I'm the one in charge here, and you'll do as I say, Miss Ritchi!"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure you're going to beg me, Megamind." She rolled her head back to look him in the eyes. "And it's Roxanne. Again."  
  
Megamind huffed, slumping over her body, frustrated. He took a large inhale and composed himself, muttering uncomfortably. "I need your help."  
  
Roxanne pushed out her chest and shifted, leaning back against his chest. She swore she could almost hear his heart beating rapidly behind her, but she couldn't be sure. " _Better._ " she mocked.  
  
"Oh for the love of--! Roxanne! This is just cruel!"  
  
"No, 'cruel' is capturing me on a regular basis and using me as your bait for Metro Man. This is called 'payback'."  
  
"...Point made."  
  
"Now I want to hear it. Beg me."  
  
Megamind swallowed hard and stared off in front of them hopelessly, hands squeezing the upper rim of the chair's backing. He closed his eyes and breathed, whispering. "I... want to feel what it's like."  
  
Roxanne's eyebrows raised as her eyes looked in his direction. Wait, how old was he? And he had never had another girl-- Oh. _OH._ Roxanne felt a bit of pity for him and his obvious sexual frustration. She responded to his plea by reaching her fingers out to to him and run up the base of his shaft. His whole body curled into the chair as he moaned. "Ahh! Y-yes...! Please, Roxanne... that."  
  
Roxanne smiled warmly and gave in, wrapping her fingers around his hard length and pulling him in closer. He whimpered as she squeezed him, her thumb trailing around the rim of the head. "Oh, dear heavens...! That is just... Mmh..." He started to chew his lower lip to hold his words in. She giggled at him.  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you're frustrated." She teased, her hand rubbing him gently.  
  
"And you're evil." He huffed breathlessly.  
  
She stroked, pulling him close. He obeyed her silent motioning and pressed his body close to hers. His cock was throbbing, needing her desperately. She bit her own lip to hold in her amusement as she felt beads of warm pre-cum roll over her knuckles and smooth over her palm. Her other hand reached farther, cupping his balls tenderly and giving them a gentle squeeze. He moaned her name quietly, almost falling over her.  
  
"Ahh-- Miss-- unghf... _Roxanne_. This is... this is so... Ahh, fuhhh."  
  
"English, Megamind, you can do it."  
  
"Temptress!" he breathed.  
  
"You like it."  
  
"I know. I mean...! Ahh...! Y-your hands are amazing...!"  
  
He had brought his face close enough to hers for her to lick his lower jaw. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back up defensively, surprised. His bright purple cheeks told her she was riling him up ridiculously hard, but his wide eyes told her he wasn't trying to get any more from her. She tilted her head and shrugged it off, her hands working at him, palms slicking with his pre-cum skillfully, squeezing more from him. His hips rocked against her touch, his movements becoming more feral and instinctual. She could feel his balls tightening in the one palm, and she gave them another affectionate squeeze. He moaned breathlessly, hips bucking.  
  
"Roxanne, I'm... don't you DARE stop! But... ahh..! I'm... going to..."  
  
"I'm not stopping." She grinned. "You need it. Cum for me, Megamind."  
  
He inhaled sharply at her words, clearly conflicted. The twitch in his cock though, spoke the truth. He leaned forward and moaned rather loudly. He gave in, quickly finishing the deal by thrusting into her hand, rubbing into her tight, encircled fingers, pulling at him, squeezing everything out of him. Her thumb flicked over a sensitive spot just under the rim, and he lost it. "Ahh! Roxanne! Yes!" He fucked her hand helplessly, curling over her and pressing his body against hers. She moaned back for him, just to help him along. Thin strings of cum splashed onto her palms and wrists, slicking him further and dripping off between her fingers. She squeezed at him, pulling out every last shot, working out every last drop she could. She blushed as she felt it hit her forearms, and silently hoped it would miss her dress. He finally started to slow, and she held in a laugh, biting her lip again to hold back her laughing.  
  
"My god, you cum a lot."  
  
"I... I do...?" He blushed, coming back to reality. "Is... is that bad?"  
  
"No no no," She shook her head, amused. She rubbed at him yet again, pulling one last moan out of him. "You're fine."  
  
He finally pulled back and took his length out from her hands, blushing heavily at the mess he had made on her hands and arms. Even more shocked at how happily she had allowed him to cover her with it all. He gulped and walked somewhere behind them to find a towel, quickly returning to clean them both off. "U-uh. Sorry for the mess."  
  
She shrugged. "Hey, don't sweat it. You got me off, didn't you?"  
  
His expression brightened. "I did...! You're right, I did! Ha! HA! I win, Metro Man!"  
  
She laughed, blushing at his gentle touch as he cleaned her hands and arms. Goodness, he was kind of adorable. At times like this, it was a bit hard to believe that he was truly evil.  
  
Megamind grinned from ear to ear, satisfied. "I do believe I should have Minion send you home."  
  
Roxanne lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? So soon?"  
  
"I need to adjust the sensitivity on my gun before properly bothering Metro Man." She could hear the smile on his face, even with him out of her view. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, I won today."  
  
Roxanne smiled, biting her bottom lip. Megamind shuffled with some things behind her and finally stepped over to face her. She pouted as she found his pants had been pulled back up to where they belonged. He pretended not to notice, but smirked anyway. In his hand was a spiked chloroform can, to which she rolled her eyes at.  
  
"Is that necessary?" She groaned.  
  
"Of course." He pretended to pout, mocking her. "Minion and I don't need you knowing where we are."  
  
"You live in the industrial part of the ci-" She was stopped by one of Megamind's fingers, touched gently against her lips. It still smelled like her.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! Shhh." Megamind's brows knit together with slight annoyance. She _was_ nosy. And good. Too good. "Silence, Temptress."  
  
Roxanne rolled her eyes and flinched away as he sprayed her.  
  
\--  
  
A few hours later, Roxanne's eyes fluttered open only for her to find herself back in her apartment. She scrambled to sit up on her couch, confused. Did that actually happen?  
  
She sat up to plant her feet on the floor and began rubbing her eyes. She suddenly froze.  
  
"...He still has them."  
  
\--  
  
"Sir...?"  
  
"Yes, Minion?"  
  
"I don't mean to intrude, but... why do you have these?"  
  
"Why do I have wha-" Megamind turned to Minion and froze, looking a bit horrified. "...GIVE ME THOSE." He yelped, snatching Roxanne's panties from Minion's robotic fingers. Minion stared back, equally horrified and he watched Megamind scramble to shove them into a hidden pocket under his belt.  
  
"...Sir, you scare me."  
  
"Oh hush, Minion." Megamind grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay true story, I posted this to LiveJournal and could never bring myself to read it again out of weird embarrassment?? Despite all the love it got?? It took me TEN YEARS to reread this and repost it!! I'm in shock I even wrote something this, uh, descriptive! XD;
> 
> Anyway, have fun in your bunk lol smiley face


End file.
